


A Princess Tale (Outline)

by Burntuakrisp



Series: A Princess Tale (Undertale/Deltarune) [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 7-8 year old frisk, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Frisk (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I don't want to look cringey, I just have ideas, I’m new to fanfic rewriting, Kris is an older sibling to Frisk, My First Undertale Fanfic, Nice critique please, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Route, Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Princess Frisk, Royal Frisk, Royal Kris, but I don’t know how to write them, just take my word for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: Basically, this is a sort of backstory for my version of Undertale.Please be nice, I have not done much fanfiction.I just want to share my AU idea.(The tale of a Princess of the kingdom that has locked away a legend, and her determination to keep peace and survive.)





	A Princess Tale (Outline)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing fanfiction, despite my love for thinking of cool fanfiction ideas.
> 
> I have seen many (x) infinity amounts of Undertale AU, but I wanted to make one that is a little different from the others.
> 
> Basically, most Undertale characters remain the same except the human characters like Frisk and Chara.
> 
> This is a backstory to my AU, sorry if it's not that good.
> 
> But there is worse out there, so I hope you at least tolerate it.

We all know the story of the war between humans and monsters. How they were sealed away underground by a magic barrier while mankind took the surface. But what to mankind after their victory. That is where our story begins.

After the monsters were sealed in Mount Ebott, the people decided to form a kingdom right by the mountainside, as a reminder of how glorious they were. The leader of Mages that created the barrier then became the king of this almighty kingdom.

For generations this kingdom reign over the land in peace and prosperity. With the staff as the kingdom’s most sacred treasure. All was good until the day after the youngest daughter was born, did the queen of the beloved kingdom disappeared. The king sent out his finest warriors in search of the love of his life, he crossed the longest oceans, faced to toughest forests, and fought enemies of the many. But the queen was nowhere to be found. All that left was a red heart necklace that was given to the newly born daughter.

Years went by and the king grew distant towards his family, for they reminded him of the queen.

The current king at this time had 4 sons and 3 daughters. They were the kingdoms finest warriors. All except for one.

The youngest of the siblings was Princess Fransica, but she preferred to be called the nickname her grandmother gave her; Frisk.

Frisk differed from her siblings due to her refusal to fight, her determination to show mercy, and her tendency to flirt her way out of situations. out of all the royal family, she reminded the king most of his wife, so he stayed away from her, yet still cared about her. Frisk spent most of her life with her grandmother and older sibling; Kris. But what made Frisk a tough nut to crack was her keen fascination with the towering mountain that rested outside her bedroom.

For as long as she can remember, she always wanted to climb mount Ebott. For you see, she doesn’t believe in the legends of the monsters. The kingdom always spoke the legends of the mountain, that no human returned alive, and that Asgore was the kingdom's most feared legend. Frisk never believed that as she sees the mountain as a great place to expand the kingdom, grow more food, and hopefully discover never secrets.

Her father, family, and entire kingdom are strongly against her wish, fearing that monsters would eat her, but that just made her more curious.

One night at a ball, Frisk is given a task to slay a goat in front of her family as it was the kingdom’s tradition. Frisk absolutely refused and called such action a form of genocide. Her father was furious and sent a huffing princess to her bedroom without dinner.

Frisk has enough, so she changed out of her gown, put on a more comfortable blue outfit, and with only bed sheets and dresses, made a rope out her window. She pulled an act of complete retaliation and left the castle to climb the one place the kingdom forbid anyone to go; Mount Ebott.

As she climbed she found the place to be beautiful, fertile, and not as dangerous as everyone made it up to be. But then she hears a young voice from further up the mountain.

“Mommy, Daddy, Help Me!”

Frisk dashed towards the pleading voice, determined to save whoever was in peril. But as she got to the place where the voice came from, she stopped.

There high in the mountain, was a giant hole that seemed to have no bottom. Frisk stopped in disbelief. Legends say that the hole in the mountain was the place where the monsters were sealed underground. The voice had vanished, and Frisk walked a little too close to the edge of the hole. She was about to turn back, where her area began to crumble and soon she found herself falling down the never-ending hole. She screamed for her life, but no one came.

When the Princess woke up, she found herself laying in a patch of golden flowers.

But we all know what happens to next.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you find this cringe, I swear I'm not trying to offend anyone.
> 
> Anyway if you like the story, please let me know and tell what more you want to know about this AU.
> 
> I'm always open to critiques (As long as they don't insult me or my family)
> 
> If you are wondering why this is in the Deltarune tag, is because later on it will feature Deltarune as a crossover, but we'll have to see until the full game comes out.
> 
> I have more info of this AU on my DeviantArt page (burntuakrisp)


End file.
